kester_teamfandomcom-20200213-history
Hibari Gokumaru
"The Spirit and body must become one for a perfect fighting style"-Hibari Gokumaru training with Ping,Jeff & Riku in Yasushi Temple '' Hibari Gokumaru (Originally called Hibari Yamada) is the main character from Kester Team's First Manga Under the Shonen All-Stars imprint, Hibari's Excellent Adventure created by Kenta David. He's the Son of Former Rebel Leader & Chi Master, Gaiden Gokumaru. Overview '''Concept & Creation' Originally when Kenta David started drawing Hibari in the 8th grade. He was Hibari Yamada. This was before Kenta took Japanese class and found out it's meaning. "At First, I was just giving him a random name...but after i took japanese class and watched alot of anime to know what Yamada means, I've decided to rename Hibari's Last name to something more heroic and brave. I've watched Dragon Ball as a Kid so i thought Gokumaru would put a nice ring to it, considering some of Hibari's Vallant tratis deprevie from Son Goku" Kenta explained while he created Hibari Gokumaru. Name Hibari's first name is cloud which can somewhat explain his calm cool and collected personality. In Gokumaru it's meaning is Great Powerful Warrior, the Goku meaning powerful warrior" And Maru meaning Great. This also explains Hibari's fighting techniques, Appearance Hibari Gokumaru is shown with White-Cyan Hair,Gray Skin, A White Undershirt, and Orange Button Down Shirt, Blue Pants and Navy Sneakers. As Kenta David Says "When i wanted to make my first Shonen Character, I didn't wanna just color him regular human skin so i got creative and made Hibari's skin Gray in contrasts to his first name and such Personality Hibari's Personality is the Calm-Cool & Collected at times. Unlike other kids he takes things easy and usually mediates everytime. Since, he unlocked his Chi Nature in the beginning of the HEA Storyline, he would do Yoga and Practice stances. Due to similarites to Son Goku, He's loyal to the forces of Good and would normally forgive easily however when it came to evil men, He would show no mercy and use his Chi to defeat them. Hibari maybe good at times but he can be experinence anger when his friends & family are hurt by enemy chi particoners. When that happens he'll do everything in his power to stop them. Overall when it comes to challanges, no matter how hard or easy they are, Hibari never gives up till the very end. Biography Early life Pre- Hibari's Excellent Adventure Before Hibari was born, Both Gaiden & Hitomi were members of a rebellion group known as 'The Enlightenment' which consists of Chi Fighters from The Remaining schools that King Akumaru didn't destroy left. They fought and fought to their last breath. Gaiden was the original particoner of the Baku Chi at the time. When King Akumaru prepared his final strike. Gaiden combined every one of his team members including Hitomi's Chi and formed the Legendary Baku Dragon and took him out. 3 Years after the War's End, Gaiden & Hitomi were married in the flower fields of Sakura Forest. Since the End of The Chi Wars, Gaiden & His Wife, Hitomi Gokumaru have resided in their home village, Baku Village where Hibari's Childhood has always been. He does his daily chores and has a taste for Green Tea. He's a good student and gets along with his peers and gives them helpful advice. Prologue to Adventure Hibari Gokumaru is first introduced in the first chapter of Hibari's Excellent Adventure as well as the Anime. One Day, Hibari was doing yoga stances as part of his daily routine. Today was his birthday too and Fmaliy along with his close friends Ping De Chuan Dong, A Kid Physic Who's also a Chi Fighter & Jeff Mizugane, A Fishermen's Son and Chi Master of Water celebrating with Hibari, The Next day after the party,King Akumaru's Son, Prince Makka Akumaru's Subjects came and attack Hibari's Home Village in order to get revenge for King Akumarue's Death by sentencing his father to be executed in front of the villagers. Hibari didn't want this to happen so he stepped in an prepared to fight. Just when The Executioner was about to kill Hibari, This is when He unleashed his Chi Nature, Baku which was originally his father's has now passed on to him as the Next Successor of the Baku Dragon's Chi. After he Defeated The Crimson Executioner and his men with the Help of Ping & Jeff, He was told that more of Akumaru's Men will come after him and attempt to destroy his village. To prevent this, Hibari,Ping & Jeff embark on a Journey to stop Makka Akumaru from killing more innocent people and Free the Land of Excellency from his terror. The Adventure Begins Along the way they head to Yasushi Temple, Where The Leaf Monks reside in peace and train in the ways of Chi. There they've meet thier New Friend, Riku "Konoha" Hiroku who's also a Chi Partioneer and a monk in the Yasushi temple. He's slient but looks up to Hibari like his big brother. Power & Abilites Like His Father & Mother, he was a born fighter and already mastered his Chi Fighting style at a young age, It's Stated that he's equally stronger than his mother & father. when The Executioner was about to kill Hibari, This is when He unleashed his Chi Nature, Baku which was originally his father's has now passed on to him as the Next Successor of the Baku Dragon's Chi. Hibari's Chi Fighting style improved later on in the series via the Yasushi Temple where he was able to master new techniques including fusing his friends' chi with his own and using his chi for defense.. Attack Techniques Baku Dragon's Palm: Since Hibari unlocked his Chi Nature, He has a variety of abilities & powers. One of them is his Signature Baku Dragon's Palm which is a basic technique that allows Hibari to hit the opponent with a Chi Enhanced Palm attack. This is also known as Baku Palm for short. Baku Dragon's Fury Combo: This Technique allows Hibari to attack with his Palm, Fists and kicks enhanced with his Chi to deliver devastating combs. Baku Dragon's Raging Blast: using both his hands almost similar to the Kamehame wave in Dragon Ball, Hibari charges up all of his Chi Energy and projects them into one blast wave.This is one of Hibari's most powerful attacks next to Spirit Knuckle. Baku Dragon's Spirit Knuckle:As the name implies, Hibari forms a fist powered with Baku Chi and he launches the foe with the attack Chi Burst: Baku: Hibari charges his body with a burst of Baku Chi and releases it at the opponent. If he charges it at full power, He suffers a recoil effect. Baku Dragon's Fury Spirit Knuckle: As the name implies, Hibari hits the opponent with a flurry of Spirit Knuckles, Somewhat silmilar to Sunset Yellow Overdrive from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure or Hokuto Hyakuretsu-Ken (Hundred Cracked Fist of the North Star) from Fist of the North Star. Baku Dragon's Raging Burst Palm: Combining both Chi Burst and Baku Palm, This move lets Hibari hit an opponet with his palm with a burst attack to follow after that, this is somewhat slimair to the Pokemon Move Force Palm Forms Chi Release: Baku as the name implies, Chi Release Baku is one of Hibari's Standard Forms, In this mode his Abilities are amped with Baku Chi and his attacks are powerful in this state. Ultimate Baku Dragon Mode This is Hibari Ultimate Form when his Baku Chi reached it's maximum power, His Hair turns all Spiky along with a Color Change from Cyan-White to White-Cyan & Sky Blue. In this form his abilites and Chi attacks grow stronger than in his Chi Release form Relationships Ping De Chuan Dong Ping De Chuan Dong is one of Hibari's Longtime friends and an excellent sharpshooter his her signature physic gunner. It's hinted in both the manga and the anime that she has developed feelings for Hibari. An example would be in chapter 34 of the manga where she says if there's any other guy i would be right now...is that she would be with Hibari. Jeff Mizugane Another one of Hibari's Longtime friends and Rival. He often gets jealous when Ping gets close to Hibari. He often yells "Hibari! Are trying to steal my woman?!" when he sees them togeter. Other than that, Jeff will always watch Hibari's Back no matter what the situtation is. Riku 'Konoha' Hiroku Riku looks up to Hibari like a Kid Brother and often joins him in his daily yoga routines. Some of Riku's move have originated from Hibari or in some cases vice versa. Sayaka 'Burning Flame Sai Sayaka was an antogonist in a few chapters of Hibari's Excellent Adventurwe, She then became an Ally to Hibari and Co. She sometimes would pay no mind to Hibari's Advice and would get herself in trouble. She would challange Hibari to a Fight and normally chase him which makes Ping jealous. Makka Akumaru The Main Antogonist of Hibari's Excellent Adventure and out of Hibari's Friends, He hates Hibari the most due to the fact his father killed his father in the Great Chi war. Makka's hate towards Hibari is somewhat slimar to Dio Brando from Jojo's Bizzare Adventure along with Frieza's From Dragon Ball. Spiky-Hair In the Kester Team Cross Adventure Games, Hibari is an ally to Spiky-Hair and rest of the Old Big 8, He retains his Calm Cool & Collective personallity towards the group. He sees Spiky-Hair as a leader to him and relies on his advice from time to time Kento Takashi In the Kester Team Cross Adventure Games, Hibari sees Kento Takashi as Loyal Friend and Close ally, he usually drinks tea with him. Other Appearances In Kester Team Shows After the credit roll of Hibari's Excellent Adventure ends, Spiky-Hair draws the Kester Team Studios Logo, after wards, Hibari Gokumaru & Co. makes a cameo in the ending indent of the Kester Team Studios logo where Hibari uses his chi to turn the logo into a cyan color representing Hibari's Excellent Adventure as a work of Kester Team Studios In Video Games Hibari's Excellent Adventure In the Video game under the same name, Hibari is a playable character in the start of the game. His Fighting style is that his defensive is high and his speed is weakened. which is good for players who are better with Guarding. in the RPG, Excellent Saga: Hibari's Adventure, Hibari's stats are more power based rather than defensive which was a good upgrade to his stats. Kester Team Cross Fighters Series Hibari is also another playable character in The Kester Team Cross Fighters Series, His First Appearance was in Kester Team All-Stars: Super Crossover Battle as a starter fighter next to Kento Takashi, Kester Dee, Ryu-Shoujo from Brawler, Niko, Meat Bun Boy from Random World and Anime Freak. He was also Playable in Battle Stadium HKK which consits of Characters from Hibari's Excellent Adventure, Kento Takashi and Kester Dee, Only this time, His Fighting style is changed, Now he's more power based rather than defensive based which is good for players who are more good with attacks rather than guarding, THis was continued In Kester Team All-Stars Battle Series fro Nintendo DS. Since then, He was made playable in Kester Team X Shonen Jump where his style has been upgraded to more attack and speed rather than just power, This mechanic was continued in Excellent Saga Vs. Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: SuperStar Rumble and Kester Team All-Stars SUPER RUMBLE SCRAMBLE. His latest appearence in Kester Team All-Stars Ultimate Crossover Battle ''for Wii U '',Kester Team All-Stars SUPER RUMBLE & SUPER RUMBLE+ '' where his all-around mechanic is powered up to Speed & Power along with his aerial recovery. This was continuedted in the rest of the Series Kester Team World Box Hibari Gokumaru Appears in Kester Team World Box as one of the Playable Starters as well as amiibos Next to Spiky-Hair & Kento Takashi. He reprises his Speed & Power Mechanic from ''Kester Team All-Stars Ultimate Crossover Battle ''which makes him suitable for Beginners & Experienced Gamers who are Speed Heavey and Power-Heavy. Kester Team Crossover Adventure Series Hibari Appears in The Crossover Adventures Series repising his All-Round Mechainc from Ultimate Crossover Battle. '''In Other Media' Hibari's Voice Actress can be heard in most KT Promos. He's also shown on Kester Team's Awesome Friday Block as a host or a background character next to a few KT All-Stars. He was also a cameo character in the Miscellenous Toon, Crazy Tank made by Kenta David where he's running from Crazy Tank's Rampage.